The instant invention relates to a split collar for use with pipe and the like and more particularly to a novel split collar which is installable on or removable from a position of engagement with one or a pair of pipe sections simply by removing a single nut and bolt combination used to secure the halves together.
Split collars for use with pipe and the like have heretofore been available in various configurations for a number of applications. One of the primary applications for split collars has been as couplings to secure the ends of pairs of pipe sections together. Couplings of this type have generally included an inner channel on the arcuate inner surface thereof which is engageable with the grooved ends of a pair of pipe sections to thereby secure the sections together. In most instances couplings of this type have been used in combination with ring-like elastomeric gaskets which are positionable within the coupling around the adjoining ends of the pipe sections to seal said ends as the gasket is compressed by the coupling. The couplings heretofore available have primarily been of two general types, i.e., hingeable couplings comprising a pair of coupling halves which are permanently secured together in a hingeable manner, and non-hingeable couplings comprising a pair of discrete couplings halves which are detachably secured together at their ends usually with a pair of threaded nuts and bolts. Hingeable couplings are in most cases more convenient to use since they generally require manipulation of only a single nut and bolt to secure them to or remove them from a pair of pipe ends, but they are frequently rather expensive as a result of their complex hinging mechanisms. Further, they can only be opened from one side since they are permanently secured together. On the other hand, non-hingeable type couplings are relatively inexpensive but are somewhat less convenient to use than hingeable couplings. In some instances, the inconvenience of using a non-hingeable coupling may be relatively insigificant involving only a few additional manipulative steps. However, in other instances, such as when working in confined areas, the inconvenience of using such couplings may involve substantial amounts of unnecessary work. The instant invention is directed to a split collar or coupling for use with pipe and the like wherein the advantages of non-hingeable and hingeable couplings are combined to provide a coupling which is both relatively inexpensive and convenient to use.
Couplings representing the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware are illustrated in the U.S. patents to NEWEL, No. 2,377,510; STILLWAGON, No. 2,449,795; BOWNE, No. 3,006,663; and PIATEK, No. 3,054,629. These couplings generally fit into one of the two categories of couplings described, hingeable or non-hingeable. The instant invention is directed to a novel split collar which combines the advantage of the previously known split collars and couplings comprising a pair of relatively inexpensive discrete coupling halves, which are nevertheless hingeable.